The present invention relates to a foldable tricycle. More particularly, this invention relates to a foldable tricycle having a middle portion between the front wheel and the rear wheels, and the middle portion is collapsible to facilitate storage and transportation of the tricycle.
A tricycle is widely used as a toy for a baby or a young child. Due to the bulky size of the tricycle, it was difficult to find a storage space for the tricycle within a house. It was also difficult to carry the tricycle by a passenger car since it did not usually fit into the trunk compartment. Foldable tricycles having a foldable front frame, or a foldable rear frame, have been devised. However, such foldable tricycles are not efficient in reducing the size. Also injury to hands or fingers occurred by being pinched between moving parts while folding the tricycles.